warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Rainlegs/woot
So Wing is expecting kits. I know Osprey and Feather said they wanted one, but I'm open to more wanting them, if so. My kitten will be Joan, who's a brown spotted tabby. These kittens could also be brown spotted tabbies, or they could be gray spotted tabbies, solid black, or solid gray. Mackerel stripes instead of spotted is also possible, if you'd like. The gender of the kittens won't bother their pelt options, thankfully. If you want a kitten, give a brief description of their personality/characteristics, and link a life image, so I can talk to you now about stuff if it doesn't work for this litter. The approved kittens will be listed below here. ouo ---- #Joan - brown spotted tabby she-cat. She's an excellent hunter, and not particularly graceful or clumsy. She isn't intimidated by size easily, and enjoys a challenge once in a while. She's described as macho by several of her siblings, and takes the teasing in stride, often shown to be proud of her title. She is outgoing when she needs to be, but prefers to take a more introverted stance and adores her solitude and silence. She struggles to hold conversations easily, and can feel awkward if put into unusual surroundings. #Clovis - a solid black tom. He's quietly forceful, original, and sensitive. Tend to stick to things until their done, extremely concerned over cats and their feelings. He has a well-developed value system that he strictly follows, well-respected for doing the right thing. He's leader, not a follower, Clovis is excellently fighter, and somewhat of a good hunter and tracker. #Kaylin - solid black she-cat. She isn't one to hunt very well, but makes up with it in battle skills. Quick on her feet, Kaylin uses her near natural grace as an advantage over some. Described as a fairly timid cat, she isn't one to stick around for long around larger groups, but is somewhat fine around her family. #Zayn - brown spotted tabby tom. He is quite the hunter, but doesn't shine in battle, not able to fight skillfully and gracefully as others. He's known to be quite mysterious, not timid, but preferring to be alone. He's pretty quiet, with no interest in a mate, prefering to enjoy the present, with friends and family. #Charlotte - brown mackerel tabby Oriental she-cat with pale hazel eyes. She is quite shy, and prefers to stay to the side during situations where she is uncomfortable in. She tends to be fast due to her light frame and build. Charlotte can stay around her family, but she tends to stray out to the side more often for amusement. #Blake- brown spotted tabby tom. Blake is a sharp hunter, having rather good eyesight and scent, and his skinny frame providing him with an agile-like form and helps him move swiftly through open spaces and giving him good speed. He proves himself to be very social, and sarcastic during most periods of emotion. He would make a joke of any moment, and he doesn't listen to what others say, only feeling his way is best. He seems to feel unconnected to his family, although he sometimes feels close to his siblings. He prefers to be around other cats, and make himself group leader of any society he founds or joins. He's rather intelligent, despite his tendency to act on impulse. Admitting his weaknesses is something he is against, and even he corrects others that admit their weaknesses at times. Also, he hates being wrong, sometimes it just better to just be wrong then to fight with him over it, because any cat would blow up if you tried to prove him wrong. Though a rational tom, he does rather well at sneaking around and hiding things, making up good excuses and complaining excessively. Although all the negative things, he is nowhere near cowardly, and wouldn't give up easily. #Aideen - A brown spotted tabby she-cat. She's a little spark of energy, playful and outgoing. Aideen is impulsive, jumping into things without too much thought, and is a natural fighter, drawing skill from her skinny frame and speed. She voices her opinions loud and often, ready to argue them as well, but she does make some small bit of effort to not get into a fight. She is very sociable and extroverted, spending as much time as she can around others and enjoying it. As she gets older her rather loud personality may settle down when she learns that it's necessary to think before you speak or do. #Sam - a brown spotted tabby tom. He is a somewhat intelligent cat, who likes to think of himself as a joker, but really can't take having his insecurities of not being good-enough or being disliked around the family. He will try to impress many people in his life. Samuel hates to be embarrassed in front of his-friends and will be defensive after the embarrassment. He wants to fit-in, but sometimes take the extra mile. In whichever position he is in, if he is in a group, he will want to be the one people will put attention too. He will want to be popular, and will do anything to fit in. He is sensitive, but as he gets older he will grow out of sensitivity and more into being his own person. When Samuel hunts he will most likely not follow the way the group hunts. He isn't a strong hunter because of this. But when someone sees he isn't hunting like the group he will cover it up and blackmail that person to keep quiet any possible way he can. Samuel is very balanced when it comes to hunting and would rather have the peace and quiet, as it helps him concentrate. Samuel really doesn't like to fight when he doesn't have a good reason. If someone doesn't affect him, he doesn't feel there is a reason to fight. But if someone insults him he wouldn't mind pouncing on them and show them who they are messing with. #Elliot - brown spotted tabby tom. He is very confident in his abilities, and chooses 'fight' over 'flight'. He uses his wits to get his way, often outsmarting others and by being sneaky. He is prideful and boasts of his various accomplishments, hoping to be noticed and praised. His ego is damaged when someone doubts him. #Charity (Short forms: Chary/Chery)- brown oriental she-cat. She is incredibly stubborn, proving quite irritating for her other littermates. She knows that her siblings aren't too fond of her, but she doesn't give two hoots, as she isn't particularly fond of them either. In front of her mother, she will be a sweetheart in order to gain her Wing's adoration. She brags to be Wing's favorite kit to her littermates, although it is unlikely to be true. In addition to this, she can be a real charmer, in order to be praised by other cats. She takes an immense pride in her appearance, constantly wanting to look fabulous. She also loves herself a bit too much more than she should, proving to be quite arrogant and full of herself. If some cat insults her, she will be quick to snap back and probably end up being doubly rude. If she is hurt or truly offended, she will go out of her way to be nasty to those who have upset her, or will just isolate them entirely. She is quite a good fighter, but isn't incredibly keen on playfighting. Knowing she won't have to use her skill too often, she doesn't gloat about her skills as much as she would about her appearance. It is a hard task to become a friend of Charity, but when you finally become her friend, it is supposedly worth it, as she can be sweet to those she respects and deems close. Category:Blog posts